Monster Squad Next Generations
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: Joe a teenager with a laid back life. Only he has no job, in which his girlfriend has kicked him out. But on a attempt to get money he instead got to join the monster squad. He works with them to fight movie monsters that are supposed to be fake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Getting a Job

Joe was walking the streets of New York, hi girlfriend kicked him out of the aparment for not keeping his share on the rent because he just lost his thrid job. He then bought a local newspaper and looked through the job section. "This better be worth it, that 10 bucks was all I have left." he thought as he sat down on a bus stop bench. He started looking through the jobs, he didn't want to be a plumber or an mechanic, he didn't want the army because he would be fried. Then a powerful gush of air came and the paper shot out of his hands and into the air. "No no no." Joe said he he made a running start after it. As it went over a fence he jumped on the dumpster and fliped over the fence. He could have sworn he saw a bright flash of light. He emmerged from the alleyway and turned right the see the paper flying across the street, Joe followed it at an increased speed. Then the light turned green and the cars came through. Infront of Joe was a huge truck blocking him from the paper. Joe dived and rolled under it to the sidewalk. Then there again was that flash where was it coming from he wondered where it was comming from but he didn't have any time. When he got to another street he saw the paper in his reach but then a truck that looked excatly like the other one flew right infront of him catching the paper and giving him a bloody nose. He quickly got back up to see a paper land on the ground from the truck. Joe laughed in victory picked it up. One glance at it Joe could already tell that this wasn't the paper he bought. "Wait!" he called after the truck but he didn't seem to hear."Shit! Goddanm it! No job!" he shouted kicking and ounching the air with the paper waded up in his fist. He felt so angry that he spent his last piece of money he had on the paper he just lost. his stomach growled "Man. So hungry!" he took the remaining money out and counted "Three dollars! that's not even enough to buy a Mc Donalds Happy meal!" He backed up against the wall and took out his cell and punched a few numbers in.

"Hello."

"Hello?"

"Hey Ashley."

"Did you get a job?"

"No bu-"

"GOD JOE! Get a job or get out of my house do I make myself clear."

"Yes but I need to borrow money for the news paper."

"Oh Joe your such a-"

"Ashley? Damn! Went over my minutes! I don't even have enough money to pay for that too!"

he hung up and sat down on a bench. He looked at his hand rembering the piece of paper that fell off the truck. He uncrumbled it and read "DEAR READER THIS IS AN INVITATION THAT IS NOT MEAN'T FOR ANYONE SPECFIC, IF YOU HAVE THIS INVITATION PLEASE MEET AT THIS ADDRESS IN NEW YORK NEW YORK CITY, THERE WILL BE FOOD AND A HOTEL ROOM FOR THE TIME YOU SPEND HERE, GAURTENNED SERVICE." Joe's mind was racing at the thought of top of the line service hotel room, he could probably steal something and sell it at a high price and get a new job. he then used his leftover money to make someone give him a lift. "Alright the plan is set I'm going." Joe thought.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR RATING AND TO ASK QUESTIONS SO Joe's gonna "BEEN CAUGHT STEALING!"

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Normal rrriigghhhhttt

Joe made it to the address but what really freaked out Joe was that this place looked like a collage with male and female dorms.  
>He then went to the gate intercom and pressed the button.<p>

"Who's there?"

"I found the invitation. Just to get this right what if it's not mean't for me if I found it?"

"Oh don't worry it's alright. Come in."

Then the gates opened and Joe stepped onto the neat leaf covered brick path in the driveway up th the main building. On the front doot were green with a yellow outline that said "M S" Joe wondered what that meant but had little time a man apporached him wearing a purple suit with a tissue in his shirt pocket that had the same initals on it. "Ah I'm glad you came, now come follow me." said the man and Joe obiedently followed. they both entered a room that looked lika a gaint musem only it had small tables and a large one, on the side of the walls were dozens of books on shelves that went 3 stories high. Both the man and Joe sat at the large table and asked "What would you like?" Joe would have wanted beer but he guess they didn't have any "Shampaign please." He pressed a button on the table and said "Shampaign. So if your wondering who I am my name is Alexander Draco we have a wonderful facileity here but you are probably wondering some things so go ahead ask a few questions." Then the shampaign arrived and Joe asked "Well I would like to know why I am here?" he then began drinking shampaign. Well we can't answer that question not yet." Alexander said just as Joe finished his drink "Well you finished your drink I see but Joe what is your favorite drink." Joe wdened his eyes and said "I didn't tell you my name." Alexander smiled and said "Of course you didn't, we didn't need you to. But what is your favorite drink?" Joe raised one of his eyebrows and said "Budlite." he pressed the button and said "Budlite beer." Then it arrived faster than expected."Wow that was fast." Joe thought as he drank his beer. Alexander then said "You know all of this comes with a price." Joe spit out the beer and said

"Sorry sir got no money."

"No we don't mean that we know about your rent delima."

"What!"

"Yes we know about Ashely too."

"This is too weird, I got to get out of here"

Joe ran for the door but when he opened a huge tentcle with an eye on the end of it poked through the doorway.  
>"SHIT!" Joe yelled as he backed away. Then it came into full view it looked like a mass of flesh and organs combined. It had one big eye and one lazy eye, and on one of ti's tentcles it had a pincer on it. It opened it's mouth and roared. "Get away don't eat me!" Joe yelled as he backed up and tripped over one of it's tentclesand hit his head on the table,Knocking him out.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW TO RATE OR ASK QUESTIONS so I guess all is different because he saw a monster but here would be a really twist ending, if I was the monster from the story and was typing this.

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What MS means

Joe woke up o a bed in a room he did not recgonize but suddenly rembered Alexander and the monster from last night. "Nah I probably drunk to much beer and got drunk." he said to himself he went over to the window and opened the blinds. He gasped as some kind of small airplane crashed through the window. Joe was shocked at what he saw, it wasn't an airplane but some kind of ship and out of it came a creature wearing a black spacesuit with a flexy glass dome, it's face was a new definition of hideous but none compared to that monster last night. It raised out some kind of gun at Joe but he doged the green beam that shot out from it. He then rised with an uppercut and knocked the gun out of it's hand. Joe picked it up and shot it's leg immoblizing it. He then delivered a drop kick on it's helmet and busted it open, blood and pieces of it's head bursted apart. He picked up the gun and the ship fell out the window he looked out in suprise that he was at the city. Then a space ship shot his building and he fell out. He yelled as he fell but before he hit the ground everything stoped in slow motion. then the city dissappeared and the whole world grew smaller. It turns out that he was not in the city but a large spherical room. Joe looked over and saw the door open and a man in a white hasmat suit came in and motioned for Micheal to follow. Outside there was a big labatory with people running around carrying small devices. Then a gril with purple hair came up and said "Follow me please." They arrived at an elevator which took then up into the cieling. Joe looked over at her and asked "What the hell is this place?" they came out the elevator then onto a platform and she said "Alexander will tell you." Once the platform moved up into the ceiling Joe said "Finally some answers!" but what Joe seen before was noting to prepare him now. Once the platform reached it's destination Joe looked around and noticed that this was the room he dinned in only it was huge. He noticed the girl was looking in a different direction and turned to her direction. His mouth opened wide as sitting at the table was a humongous anthro red dragon eating dead cows with a spoon. When he saw Joe it scooped him up and plooped him into it's mouth. He struggled to get away from the tongue but it was alaways there but then he heard "Will you stop torturing the newbie." then the gaint spoon came in and scooped him out. Joe was happy to be free of that dragons tongue. "Hello Joe." said the dragon but Joe recgonized the voice. "Alexander?" Joe said shrimpishly. "Correct!" said Alexander as he laughed Joe still sat cowardly on the spoon sheepishly. Alexander licked the spoon scaring Joe again. "Well so I guess you want me to explain things don't you?" Joe said nothing but Alexander put the spoon in his mouth and sucked. "Yes go ahead!"

"Well we have been watching you for sometime and we have decided that you need what we are about to offer you. MS stands for Monster Squad, or job is to stand between the straights from the unusal paranormal people. We are offering you a job where you are a elite force to fight monsters that have been appeared on movies but are really real life creatures."

"No they are not!Then why haven't we seen them?"

the dragon's eyes widened

"Haven't you learned we were there and stopped them and if you accept you can be a hero too."

"What happens if I don't accept?"

"I eat you."

"WHAT!"

The dragon laughed loudly Joe almost fell off the spoon.

"No no you will be left out where you are but your memory will be wiped. But we could really use a man like you."

"Why?"

"Because son, we were watching how you went after that paper, and how you unarmed that need you. But you can still decline without a job."

"Wait you pay?"

"Not only that but we also house our workers and give hem food."

"Alright i'll do it. But what about my stuff?"

"Already here, we found them in suitcases in the dumpster."

"That's strange why would they be in a dumpster?"  
>Alexander pointed behind Joe to the purple haired girl. "Trish will lead you to your room." Alexander then set the spoon on the table and Joe walked off it."So your name is Trish?" she remained slient "Well my name's Joe." she still remained slient then Joe took notice of her devil tatoo on her left arm and the angle tattoo on her right arm. "Don't talk to me." said Trish as they went into a hallway. One door opened and Joe jumped and said "It's that monster from the night before!" indeed it was. Trish lowered his arm and said "Stop screaming, this is CP." she walked over to him and it said "Oh hello." it reached out it's clawed tentcle moved it over to Joe but he didn't shake it. "You were going to eat me." Joe said deffeintly."Oh that was part of Alexander's prank he does that to every rookie." CP said. Trish then said "Well bye CP I have to take the rookie to his room. I also don't want to be any closer to this guy okay." she then walked down the hall. Joe was startled by CP when he tapped his shoulder and was right behing him and said "She's really shy no one goes near her except her partners but she revels nothing of herself." Joe then caught up to her and they were right infront of his room. Once he entered the room "Also Trish would y-" "Goodnight." she interrupted as she closed the door. Joe turned around and saw his bags on the ground. "wha were they doing in the dumpster?" he wondered before going to bed.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW TO RATE OR ASK QUESTIONS

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


End file.
